comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/All New All Different Earth-9603
Because I Have Too Much Time on My Hands With Earth-53 in a pretty good place developmentally, I predictably decided to take a detour of productivity back to Earth-9603, which is now way too similar to Earth-53. I resolved to reboot Earth-9603 beginning with a fictional geography mash-up of Marvel and DC. In other words: Gotham City, Wakanda, Madripoor, and Latveria all exist and New York, Nigeria, Singapore, and Eastern Europe, does not. Additionally the entire geography will be renamed and have a different (although not entirely) history. The Geography TO BE ADDED *France Republic = Kingdom/Empire/Republic of Aélvétia *United States of America = The United Colonies of Spérèbe (or Sperba) *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland = United Kingdom of Camelon *China + Japan + South Korea + North Korea = K'un-Lun *Nigeria + possibly other African countries = Kingdom/Empire of Wakanda *Egypt = Kahndaq *Singapore = Madripoor *Albania, Croatia, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Hungary, Slovakia, Serbia, Macedonia, and a small portion of Greece = Kingdom/Empire/Republic/Empire of Latveria *Kosovo + Montenegro = Kaznia *Symkaria *Genosha *Vietnam = Sin-Cong *Murkatesh *Narobia *Halwan *Azania *Mbangawi *Socialist Republic of Sokovia Fictional Resources *Just as in the comics, Wakanda will have the grand majority of the world's Vibranium. It's what gives Wakanda the ability to be come the longest lasting Empire, and only sustainable one in the contemporary age. *The first strain of Adamantium will be synthesized in the late 1800s or early 1900s in probably England (to be named). All New All Different (But Not Really) Earth-9603 First Generation Superheroes/The Golden Age of Heroes (1939 - 1946) The Alien Superman logo.png|I'm thinking Superman would be an alien who lands in Germany, only to be discovered by German-Jewish scientist Abraham Erskine. He would find the baby Kal-El sometime close to when Johann makes Erskine turn him into Red Skull (either slightly before or after) and Erskine takes the young Adam Erskine to the states. E-9603 Superman Option 1.jpg|I'm not wholly sold on any of the options I have so far, but this one I like the most. It looks like it could be made out of leather and look sorta like the Rocketeer and all 40s aviator and stuff, also the mask makes sense since he is alien and fears what the highly xenophobic Americans (Seperbans?) of his time. If I choose this it will be the first, and he;ll have a second more Supermany look later. E-9603 Superman Option 2.jpg E-9603 Superman option 3.jpg The Crimebusters (Probably to be renamed) Maybe KMarlow should be the Phantom E-9603.png|Kevin (Mason?) "Keen/Keene" Marlow is the Nite Owl I/Batman of the Golden Age heroes. However, He's from a more middle class upbringing than Bruce (Kord is the rich one). I'm debating on if I want to make him a Lawyer or a Police Officer. Either way he is the first costumed vigilante, although not the first vigilante of the era. This might be his first suit, but if it is it won't be his last, but it might not be it at all either. Despite the overall failure of the Golden Age of Superheroes, Marlow in particular is credited as the heart of the Crimebusters, and most inspirational hero of his era; his name is cited by virtually every non-artificially enhanced hero that put on so much as a domino mask, most notably Batman and Knight Owl. Kevin Marlow E-9603.jpg|This will be either his second and final suit, or his first and only suit. It's supposed to strike fear, and would be adopted after he loses very important things in his life, which he will lose chronologically after WWII. Rocketeer (Earth-2992).png|Byron Lewis Kord (b. 1920) is a combo of Byron Lewis/Mothman, and Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle II. He is a Howard Hughes type person who invents this jetpack in his teens. He uses it to stop of a fleeing burgular, and catches the superhero bug. Despite the flaws he found in his own country, especially the way they treated minorities: Kord did not hesitate to serve his country and fight in WWII. Hildegard Zandt E-9603.jpg|"She was the best of us and we helped destroy her." Hildegard "Hilde" Zandt is Silhouette (although I think I'll name her the Silver Shroud to reference Fallout 4). She will be a lesbian like her Watchmen counterpart, and will meet Ursula's hate-filled end, but I will have an arc that was only reference in the Watchmen comics. It is mentioned that Hollis Mason/Nite-Owl I had a crush on her, likewise Marlow will have a crush on Hilde. This will be a bit of a romance, but of course she loves women. Before her death, they part on bad terms and they never reconcile. However after he murder, Marlow finds a audio tape diary where she wrote of him throughout the years, always fondly, twice noting he was "cute or handsome," and multiple times referring to him as the only man she loved. After their parting, she wrote an apology she intended to actually say to him, saying she valued his loyalty as a crimefighter, his unyielding respect and friendship after learning she told him she was gay, his further loyalty when he voted not to expel her, and for loving someone as blunt and damaged as her. DLL Silk Sentinel.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is Silk Sentinel (that's the best I could come up with at the moment). She is a lot like Silk Spectre in the sense that she initially chooses the costumed vigilante life for the thrills and the fame, but some events push her to being more serious for her final bouts as a vigilante, and quitting after she realizes she wasn't in it for the right reasons. Laurel will be a more kind/decent version of Sally, emphasizing some things Sally thought/did in Watchmen (she thought expelling Silhouette was wrong after it was done, and she even hunted down her murderer and killed him) Theodore Ted Tebow E-9603.jpg|I actually wanted to cut Dollar Bill at first, but I figured I needed less heroic examples of Crimebusters (After all, Marlow, Kord, and Zandt are supposed to be seen as genuine heroes who want to make a difference, but that doesn't mean a lot if there aren't any morally dubious characters). I got the name Theodore Tebow as a reference to William "Bill" Brady: Both names are alliterations, and Brady and Tebow are famous football players, and Tim Tebow is well known for his Christian beliefs, as is Dollar Bill. Dollar Bill will be the example of a person who didn't become a hero to help anyone but himself, coupled with the typical conservative stereotype that is used on the 1950s glory days of the US. The War Heroes (Howling Commandos) (1941-1945) I'm a MARVEL and I'm Captain America.png|Steven Grant Rogers (b. 1918) is the first artificially enhanced super soldier. He served with the Howling Commandos including the likes of the Rocketeer. Jay Garrick E-9603.png|Jason "Jay" Garrick (b. 1921) was just a scientist in 1942 with the Manhatten Projecy, when their first attempt at creating a particle accelerator exploded, catapulting Jay to numerous chemicals. the combination of the explosion, the energies released and the chemicals embed Jay with an enhanced biology: granting him the ability to run at sonic speeds, heal from fatal injuries in a matter of hours, as well as an enhanced metabolism. Despite the fact he has the power and feels the responsibility to help win against the Nazis, he is deeply afraid, almost to the point of cowardice, since he is a scientist, not a soldier. He's the only Howling Commando to become a Crimebuster Margaret Peggy Carter 152312.jpg Villians Red Skull (MDC).png|Instead of being obsessed with occult and Nordic things like the MCU Red Skull and Hitler, this Red Skull is obsessed with high sci-fi, including aliens. Jägermeister 152312.jpg Silver Samurai E-9603.png Second Generation Superheroes/Watchmen?& Cold Warriors (Late 1950s/mid 1960s - early 1990s) Batman Year One Batsuit RoninTheMasterless.png|Bruce Wayne/Batman (b. February 19, 1939) is the first vigilante. He is active during the Cold War (TBD) and retires in the late 1980s or early 1990s. I think I'll have him take Miraclo in the early 1990s to maintain his youthful vigor, in case the world needs the Bat again. Black Avenger.jpg|Lucas Duke as his hero identity: Hooded Justice/The Hangman. Ozymandias (4605).png|Alexander "Lex" Lehrer (or maybe Victor "Vic" Veidt) (b. 1940-1941) shares an origin largely the same with the Watchmen character he's based on. I think he'll also be the inventor of Miraclo, which gives him (and Batman) his enhanced condition. His plan for world peace includes killing all the prior vigilantes Walter Sage E-9603.png|Walter Szasz aka Walter Sage is a private detective. He wears the Rorschach mask after the rape and murder of Kitty Genovese. Blue Beetle E-9603.jpg|Mason Garrett is an amalgam of Hollis Mason/Nite Owl I and Dan Garrett/Blue Beetle I. He is a Golden Age Hero in the Watchmen age: a very archetypal good guy. Despite the grim time and place he found himself in, he died every bit the hero a golden age hero dreamed of. I'm debating on whether or not I'll make him a holdover from the first generation. Villians Aleksey Lebedev 152312.png|Alexi Shostakov is the second Red Guardian, but he was inundated with pro communist propaganda (in tandem with a great education of the democratic capitalists genuine flaws), so he stood as a villain to the world's heroes. Doctor Manhattan (4605).jpg|Clifford Zmeck: the American nuclear man: Agent Blue. Hammerhead E-9603.png Carl Lucas FU13.jpg|Lucas Duke, better known as Luke Cage was a hero known as Hooded Justice, modeling himself as a palettte inversion of the Ku Klux Klan for symbolism, but his conviction would be eroded by the racism of many Americans, eventually adopting the more anti-heroic, and sometime villainous identity: The Black Panther. Third Generation Superheroes Knight Owl 2Original.png|Knight Owl will basically be the same as his OG-9603 self: He will be the first vigilante after the third generation of heroes die/retire twenty years prior. The first fanboy superhero. DDG Spider-Armor E-9603.png|Drake David Gibson was a fifteen year old high schooler and aspiring actor when he was the Particle Accelerator exploded, unleashing unknown energies into the world, infusing him with unknown energies that caused his genes to mix with the genes of the spiders surrounding him: turning him into a a Human Spider. Now Drake is a 15 year old high school student, superhero, and aspiring actor. Djimon Aaron Zavimbe Black Panther.png|Djimon Aaron Zavimbe is the second man to take the name Black Panther, but he has nothing to do with the first. He is a member of the royal family of Wakanda, and as such he possess the power of the Panther totem: a supernatural talisman that grants him the enhanced condition of Panthers, including enhanced speed, senses, etc. He also wears a suit made from his countries number one export: Vibranium. Wolverine Laura (5039).png|"I didn't ask to get made. I didn't ask to get broken into pieces and put back together over and over again to be someone's weapon" Vision (David) AE851815.png|Vision will have a virtually identical origin to his Age of Ultron counterpart, however he will choose the name David, in honour of the Great Lord/Solver David. He will also most likely be made directly by Ultron and convert based on the words of one of the other heroes. Wanda Musilová pre-JL Earth-9603.png|Wanda Musilová and her twin brother were orphans experimented on by Hydra. She gained telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Cole-MacGrath.png|Wanda's twin brother (Jarek, Jarmil, or Dalibor) Musilov was granted to ability to move at incredible speeds (surpassing the first Flash's own) manipulate the (more abundant) electricity in his body and fire them as blasts. Villians Ultron E-9603.png Ultron in his final body.jpg|Ultron's final body, or at least it was supposed to be. This is Vision before he chooses to side with humanity. Shao Jun Shiva Earth-9603.jpg|Knight Owl's Elektra: Shiva, Creator and Destroyer. She "created," in her mind, Knight Owl, as she was one of his mentors prior to becoming Knight Owl. She is also his sometime lover, because he is the only fighter she's ever acknowledged as a true peer. Victor Văduva 2 Earth-851815.jpg|Victor Anton Maximilian Văduva Von Doomstadt makes his return Other Rory Regan Punisher E-9603.jpg|Rory Regan (bonus points to DC fans who recognize the name) is the Punisher of this reality. I chose to name him Rory Regan because Jon Bernthal is of Jewish heritage, not Italian. I'm not entirely sold on him being part of generation 3, but I like the idea of having Knight Owl have a Daredevil season two with Shiva and Rory. Alternate/Counter Earth-9603 Killswitch as the middle DeadpoolDeathstroke.png|"Despite my unyielding desire, and my best efforts, I haven't resigned from the human race yet." One of the planned characters is to have a remarkably less raunchy Deadpool type character. I like to describe him as in the middle of the sliding scale of Deadpool <-> Deathstroke. He will probably named Killswitch, which for any who are familiar with my work, you should be able to guess who's behind the mask. His origin story has him as a Agent of SHIELD who was left for dead. Hydra finds his corpse (he wasn't quite dead yet) and they give Mary Shelley the finger, attempting to make a Frankenstein's-Super-Soldier-Monster. Turns out, like Lazarus, Jason Todd, Bucky Barnes, and many others who seem unaware that death is permanent, he wakes up and destroys the Hydra base, and sets forth looking after #1: Himself, but it turns out, sometimes he gives a damn. While he was corpse for most of his experimentation, a close friend of his was wide awake: Wade Elliot Wilson was experimented on and died in the explosion Killswitch caused. To honor his memory, he allowed his own name to die, and took the name Wade Elliot Wilson. He also funneled much of his earnings to the deceased Wilson's fiance. Deadpool mated with Freddy Kruger while Two-Face watched AE-9603.jpg|The man behind the suit. See Also *Off My Mind: Fictional Geography & Feminist Knight Owl Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless